Fanfiction University
by Phantom-Renegade
Summary: The feud between Mediaminer.org and FF.ne has went on long enough!I am Phantom_Renegade in this and btw,ifI put u in my fic.Plz feel free to tell me what u think of it. PLZ R&R ^_^;;


University of Fanfic writers!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:I do not own anything here except myself.And possibly soem characters that come in later.Also PLZ NOTE:READ THIS!I do use real fanfic writers in this fic WITHOUT their permission so plz don't be offended and also Don't worry everything I write about the author's is gd.Okay?  
  
FFGSquall:Phantom!HEY PHANTOM!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Hey FFG, 'sup dude!  
  
FFGSquall:Nothin' much.Hey have a look at this.They moved all of us into dorms with people and NOT of our choice!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:WHAT!?Lemme see that!*Grabs the note*Dammit!Dude that sucks!I'm gonna have to fiish that fanfic with somebody else watching over my shoulder every 5 seconds!  
  
FFGSquall:I'm going to the Head.  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Don't!I don't want another mock court incident!  
  
FFGSquall:Okay,Okay!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:I'm gonna run for student counsil that way I could stop this thing!Unlike that Nerd,Joey,joe-joe jr.(----NOT A REAL AUTHOR PPL!)  
  
FFGSquall:Yeah,that guy is right up the principals ass!Anyway,how do you plan on winning this election?  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Tell 'em what's going on and they'll vote for me!  
  
FFGSquall:Are you sure?Okay....  
  
2 months later...  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Okay,Joey-boy!You've got 3 minutes to clear out MY desk!  
  
J.J-J.Jr.:Yes...sir!*Shudders*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:I still can't believe I only won by a single vote!  
  
FFGSquall:Only 3 people voted and two of them were us dude!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Oh yeah!^_^Oh by-the-way first-thing's-first!*Walks onto the stage at the assembly*MY FELLOW STUDENTS FEEL FREE TO KEEP YOUR ROOM-MATES!*Rips up the dorm letter*  
  
Students:*Cheer*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:And by-the-way,this week's fic of the fortnight winner is....*Drum roll* Ryoko85 for:Sonic comes to battle city!  
  
Students:*Cheer even louder*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:I should've just let her run for president.-_-'  
  
Next day....  
  
Phantom_Renegade:*Is typing things on the computer*  
  
Raiden76:What're you typing?Another fanfic?  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Yup!^_^  
  
Raiden76:You only type up so much work because of Erika!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Yup.-_-'  
  
FFGSquall:How's it going dudes!?  
  
Phantom:Yo,FFG 'sup man?Why're you so happy?  
  
FFGSquall:Because we've finally got a new room mate!  
  
Phantom:For real!?Cool!We've veen looking for what is it?A month now!  
  
FFGSquall:Yeah!It's Mikey B23!  
  
Raiden67:You're kiddin' me!THE Mikey B23!He's in our dorm!Cool!  
  
Phantom:He was the 1st reviewer of my 1st ever fic!  
  
MikeyB23:Hey!  
  
Phantom:Hi  
  
MikeyB23:Aren't you the guy that wrote The Saviours or something?  
  
Phantom:Yeah.*Closes down his profile*I'd like to stay and welcome you but I have something I need to do.*leaves room*  
  
MikeyB23:What was that all about?-_O'  
  
Raiden67:I dunno,he always does this though.-_-'  
  
FFGSquall:Yeah...  
  
*Back to Phantom*  
  
Phantom:*Is walking down the corridor*(I may have forgotten to mention that author's have a small douse of their author powers in this):Hehe,this place'll always be kinda crazy.  
  
Ryoko85:*Hits GogetaSS7 with a big anime hammer*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Hey Ryoko85!Can I talk for a second?  
  
Ryoko85:Okay,as long as he*looks at GogetaSS7*Doesn't move.  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Okay,you know how your fanfiction won fic of the fortnight?Well the characters from your fanfic are coming,3 of them.It's your choice.  
  
Ryoko85:Hmmmm,I'm going to have to think about that one...  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Why not just bring your 3 "Boyfriends"?  
  
Ryoko85:*hits Phantom_Renegade with huge Anime Hammer*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:....ouch.X_X  
  
Ryoko85:*Walks away looking quite happy*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:*Get's up holding a big lump on his head*Goddam that hurt!  
  
Death_Scythe:I'm bored..I need somebody to chase!*See's Phantom_Renegade*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:Shazbot!O_O  
  
Death_Scythe:*Pulls out frying pan of death from her fanfic*You've got 5 minutes to run before I come gunning for ya!  
  
Phantom:Ten.  
  
Death_Scythe:RUN ALREADY!  
  
Phantom:*Ran into the library and on top of a book case*  
  
Death_Scythe:Come out,come out whereever you aaaaaare!*Hit's frying Pan in hand threatiningly*  
  
Phantom:That was only 3 minutes!Whoops!  
  
DeathScythe:*Shakes bookcase and Phantom falls off of it*  
  
Phantom_Renegade:...eep!  
  
WingZero:DEATH_SCYTHE!Get you butt over here!  
  
DS:JUST A MINUTE!I'M HITTING THIS JERK THE PHANTOM_RENEGADE!  
  
WingZero:WHAT DID HE DO?*Shouting because she's at the entrance and NOT because she's angry because well...she's not angry*  
  
DS:Flirted with me!  
  
Phantom:WHAT!?No I didn't!  
  
WingZero:Hmmm just to be sure!Hit him a couple of times!  
  
DS:Yay!*Eats chocolate and hit Phantom repeatedly*  
  
WZ:Okay,that's enough.  
  
DS:Aww,he's not even dead!HE'S NOT EVEN IN A COMA!  
  
Ryoko85:Phantom,I decided to bring along Yugi/Yami that's 1 person.  
  
Phantom:*Is too beaten to argue*okay.  
  
Ryoko85:Also I'll bring Shadow ans Sonic.  
  
Phantom:Okay.@_@---Is dazed.  
  
Ryoko85:Make it happen NOW!  
  
Phantom:*Clicks fingers and Sonic,Shadow,Yami and Yugi appear*  
  
Shadow:Where are we and how did we get here!?  
  
Yugi:Isn't this that anime academy?  
  
Yami:-_-'How did you know that?  
  
Ryoko85:Cool!The characters from my fic!  
  
Phantom:I'm gonna need protection from Shadow.He probably didn't want to come here even if it is in the rules!I know!*Snaps fingers and Yami Renegade appears!  
  
Yami Renegade:Renegade dude!Long time no see!  
  
Yami:*Gasp*You have a yami!  
  
Phantom:Sorta,he's a character in one of my fanfics so technically yeah.Because I can bring him to life.Like THIS!*Snaps fingers and Joey Wheeler appears!  
  
Yugi:Joey!  
  
Joey:Yuge!How did I get here?-_O'  
  
Phantom:Welcome to the University of Fanfics!  
  
Joey:Oh,okay where's my room of fanfics.Y'know the room they need a whole room for me because ther are so many about me!  
  
Phantom:There isn't one,I think you may have your own file or something.But it's mainly based on Yugi more than you.  
  
Joey:*Falls anime style and face goes red with anger*THAT'S IT BUSTER,IF YOU OWN THIS PLACE THEN YOU HAD BETTER GET ME A ROOM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!  
  
Phantom:*Smirks*Or else what?  
  
Joey:Or else I'll kick your scrawny ass!  
  
Phantom:I'm the taller one out of me and my Yami so technically if you call me scrawny you call HIM*Points to Y Renegade*even more than scrawny!And he doesn't like it when people do that.NOW YAMI-ME!  
  
Y Renegade:*Tries to lift up a hammer but is too small*  
  
Phantom:-_-' New plan.I'll make him my height!  
  
Y Renegade:*Permenantly grows by 3 ft to be 5"6*  
  
Phantom:You know what to do!  
  
Y Renegade:With pleasure.*Grabs a flamethrower*  
  
everyone:O_O  
  
Phantom:Btw,I don't own this place okay?I'm student counsil Rep. but that's just a label.Just call me Phantom.  
  
Shadow:What's your real name kid?  
  
Phantom:....Not tellin'.Some very embarrasing stuff from fics I wrote.  
  
Sonic:I think I know who he is!Hey Sean!  
  
Phantom:Yeah?DAMMIT!  
  
Shadow:This is the kid that made you and that girl kiss and stuff?  
  
Sonic:Yeah,but he changed it all in the end.  
  
Yugi:What exactly is going on here?  
  
Phantom:Well*Explains rules to them*  
  
Yugi:I see and one of use has to stay?  
  
Phantom:Well if Yugi or Yami stays the other stays.  
  
Yugi:Fair enough.I'll stay then.  
  
Phantom:That was easy,okay.We need to find a dorm for you 2 then.We still have 4 beds but it's kinda cramped.Come on I'll show you and you can decide then.*Takes Yugi and Yami to his dorm*  
  
Yugi:It's not cramped.  
  
Phantom:Really?Okay,so do you wanna stay here?  
  
Yugi:If Yami wants to then I'm fine.  
  
Yami:Whatever.As long as I can get away from that annoying dancer!  
  
Yugi:HEY!THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Yami:Sorry,sorry!  
  
Yugi:So do these guys know your real name aswell?  
  
Phantom:Nope.  
  
Yugi:Excellent,black mailing time!I GET TOP BUNK!  
  
Phantom:I'm bottom bunk anyway-_-'  
  
Yugi:Dammit!I may aswell tell them anyway then.HEY YOU GUYS PHANTOM'S REAL NAME IS SEAN!  
  
Guys:What!?  
  
Raiden76:*Holds back Phantom as he tries to kick Yugi*  
  
Phantom:Okay,okay.I'm calm...I'm calm.  
  
FFGSquall:Anywho...There's a band competition soon.You've gotta play a song and 25% of your final grade depends on how well you do!  
  
Phantom_Renegade:DAMN!How many people are aloud in a band!?  
  
FFGSquall:four,that works out then.We just need to slit into groups of 3 then find another person each.  
  
Phantom:Okay, how about Me,Yami and Yugi and Raiden67,FFG and Mikey?  
  
Everyone:*Murmurs of*Okay...yeah..cool...yup...  
  
Phantom:Okay.So what song should WE do?  
  
Yugi:How aboooooout....Hero?  
  
Phantom:Maybe...  
  
Yugi:*Does Puppy Dog eyes*  
  
Phantom:OH THANKS ALOT WING ZERO!(Just kidding Wing Zero)  
  
Yugi:I'm glad she taught me that!^_^  
  
Phantom:Okay we'll do hero!  
  
Yugi:Can I play guitar?  
  
Phantom:Don't bother with the eyes yes,you can!  
  
Yami:I'm on drums!  
  
Phantom:Oh great I get stuck with singing!  
  
Yami&Yugi:Yup!^_^  
  
Phantom:I'm gonna go find somebody,for the 4th person.  
  
Yugi:I'm coming with you!You aren't deciding alone!And those guys*Points at FFGSquall and Raiden67*Kinda scare me.  
  
Phantom:*Laughs*Okay,come on.  
  
Yugi:*Hurries out of the room*  
  
Phantom:I'm not singing,so we need to find somebody who can sing.I was thinking maybe a girl.Because,well let's face it I suck at singing.  
  
Yugi:Do you?  
  
Phantom:Yeah.-_-'Maybe Ryoko85?She's ment to be a good singer.  
  
Yugi:Where will she be?  
  
Phantom:I dunno just follow GogetaSS7's screams of pain I suppose.  
  
Yugi:I think we should forget about this and sak the head teacher can we have a group of 6 and get the others.  
  
Phantom:Good idea.Okay,I'll do that while you go tell the others okay?  
  
Yugi:Okay.*Ran towards the Phantom's Dorm*  
  
Phantom:*Entered the Head's office*Sir,I need permission for something.It's about the badns.  
  
Head:Yes Mr.Renegade?  
  
Phantom:Please,call me Phantom(LOL IMAGINE SAYING THAT TO A HEAD TEACHER)anyway,me and my friends were wondering if we could do a band of 6?  
  
Head:Hmmmmm,why is this?  
  
Phantom:Because I don't want to break up other groups of friends to find a half-ecent singer.  
  
Head:I don't know Phantom.If you do it then everyone else will want to.  
  
Phantom:*Sighs*If we can do this then I'll put up the "..." Story that you said looked good but I thought it was too embarassing.  
  
Head:Hmmm that sounds tempting.it was quite a good fic.  
  
Phantom:And if it doesn't happen now It get's deleted.*Makes tick-tock sounds*  
  
Head:Hmm Okay, Renegade.Your band can have 6.I hate it when you put me under pressure.  
  
Phantom:Don't worry Heady.You wont regret this!*Leaves room*  
  
Head:Heady?Ooooooo That boy gets me so aggitated sometimes!  
  
Phantom:Dude,I rock!*Runs back to the dorms.*Guy....WE GOT THE SIX MAN BAND!!!  
  
FFGSquall:You're joking!  
  
Phantom:No joke!What song are we going to do?  
  
Yugi:HERO!*Does HUGE puppy dog eyes!*  
  
Guys:GRRR.Okay,okay!  
  
Phantom:Baggsie not singing!  
  
Yugi:Baggsie not singing!  
  
Yami:NO BAGGSIES!We'll draw straws.*Get's six straws and puts them into his hand.*Okay,pick!  
  
Guys:*Pick straws.*  
  
FFGSquall:*Get's short straw.*DAMMIT!I'm not singing and that's that!  
  
Phantom:*Knocks FFG out from behind*We'll make him!Yami,could you do the honours?  
  
Yami:With pleasure!*Smirks*  
  
Phantom:Cool!*Wakes up FFGSquall*FFG If you don't do it Yami here will shatter your mind!  
  
FFGSquall:Okay,Okay!Jesus!I'll sing it!  
  
Phantom:Much better.I'm bored what do u wanna do?  
  
Yami:I dunno.  
  
Phantom:Hold on*Puts on Hero*That's Yugi sorted!Hey Yami I'll duel ya!  
  
Yami:Come on!You'll be no challenge!  
  
Phantom:Not the card duel.I mean something else!A fart competition!  
  
Yami:*Laughs*You'll still be no contest!  
  
Phantom:Wanna bet?Here's the ruls we both eat a plate of beans,first one 2 fart loses!  
  
Yami:Deal!  
  
Phantom/Yami:*eat lots of plates of beans*  
  
Radien76:O_O Imagine what it'll be like when they let off!  
  
Yugi:*Whimpers*  
  
Phantom/Yami:*Draw!Neither farted within the time limit**Fart*  
  
Everyone else in room:X_X  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Phantom_Renegade:So what do u think?I'll continue writing soon  
I might write quicker if I get some reviews....plz? 


End file.
